Spring Never Came
by OrchidWolf
Summary: What was the reason that lead T'Pring to reject Spock? The story behind T'Pring and of course Spock!
1. Chapter 1

**_1_**

"We did not judge him for being half human. However, he has wandering eyes most likely due to his inability for complete control of himself."

_Wandering eyes. _This stung T'Pring. If she did not practice Kolinahr her eyes would have watered. Her face remained neutral.

"Mother do you mean to say,-"

"Yes, T'Pring, he has romantic relations with a human female that is also a part of the enterprise crew."

Shock rang somewhere in T'Prings brain, yet her expression revealed nothing. There was a pause between them. T'Pring fixed her stoic gaze away from her mother's face.

"We are betrothed and only betrothed. Still this is a bond that is optional. Until we are married we both have the freedom to interact with other possible mates," futilely replied T'Pring.

"This is true. Nonetheless, to the extent that Spock has gone to appears inappropriate. In other words, it has gone too far. There are rumors that they could even have an intimate relationship" her mother said.

_Spock would not do that. Not my Spock. I know our betrothal meant something to him- _

"My daughter, do not withhold the truth from yourself. As you have said before this is an optional marriage. Though it would have been ideal for you and him to choose one another, you may choose another path."

"**_I_** am capable of deciding on the matter mother," abruptly answered T'Pring. "Your time was appreciated."

She got off her seat leaving the lounge room and heading outside. T'Pring planted herself beneath their tree in their yard that resembled a palm tree from Earth. The sky was completely clear and empty of clouds. A small flying reptile like creature circled in the sky. It was all a serene scene. T'Pring tried to become a part of it.

That subtleness of anger in her response to her mother was not acceptable in T'Pring's own opinion. Outsiders and anyone unaware of the Vulcan practice of Kolinahr witnessing the discussion between T'Pring and her mother would have most likely found it comical. Though they talked of heartbreaking matters the tone of their voices were flat and void of expressing the emotions running through their minds. It was all in their words.

T'Pring breathed in the cool dry air surrounding her. She shut her eyes. The anger filled of heartbreak evaporated from her and all she was left with was tranquility. Now she could dissect the matter at hand from a logical standpoint. However, T'Pring did not want to think about the situation at the moment. She did not want to bring about the turmoil of emotions into her mind once again. She could not handle it right now. All she wanted was to enjoy this fleeting oasis of peace for a few more heartbeats. _Our betrothal meant something to me…_


	2. Chapter 2

**_2_**

The hall was empty.

_Good_.

Spock carried himself stiffly with an air of disgust as he walked to his quarters. This disgust he carried was directed at himself. He pushed a button by his door causing it to swish open. He entered and leaned his body on the closed door. As he sighed a face appeared in his mind. It was a sweet cinnamon brown face with jewels of brown eyes and long flowing black hair. T'Pring, the epitome of perfection and beauty thought Spock. She was aesthetically pleasing but his love for her was due to more than just this trivial notion.

_Due to far more…_

He breathed in deeply.

_Forgive me T'Pring._

He exhaled.

_How can you forgive me when I cannot bring myself to forgive my own self?_

It had been weeks since his relationship with Uhura had ended. Spock never really understood what brought them to be together. Likewise Uhura seemed to be baffled by it too. For this reason their relationship was short-lived. Could it even have been called a relationship? No matter how long it lasted the point was that it had occurred. He could feel the resulting wave. There was no problem between him and Uhura. They returned to just comrades and friends on the Enterprise. This unsettling disturbance came from somewhere far yet near….

_T'Pring_

When he had been with Uhura he thought of T'Pring all the time. Though he was allowed this interaction it seemed wrong because of the promise. For some who were bonded to each other there was no promise because they were not drawn to each other. In Spock's and T'Pring's case they had found promise. Spending time thinking about this meaningless relationship with Uhura was pointless. There was no logic on dwelling on such things. Their relationship was in the past.

_Where is the logic now? I spend valuable time pondering over trivial human emotions._

Their relationship never became intimate obviously he did not want it to because his heart belonged to someone else. He never truly loved Uhura. It was mutual. However he did have a reason for this relationship and it was a reason he felt some guilt for. He had used Uhura. The relationship was not solely a mistake. He chose it for his own purpose to feel in control of his life. He loved T'Pring but hated his Vulcan cultural traditions that were tied to her. If he loved her so much why could he not just forget about the issue? Deep within him he felt he was not good enough for her. For this reason he wanted to let her go.

_I cannot bring myself to do it. I love her. But I cannot love her as much as I claim if I am still irresolute._ _I never let it get too far nevertheless I had still held another woman in my arms. I had still kissed another woman's lips._

He had not wanted to hurt her. He knew the correct way to deal with this matter. It was just that his logic was being clouded by his emotions. Nothing was clear. All he knew was that something ached unfairly so and that he was very bothered by this irrational need to rebel such as humans occasionally encounter.

_Let her go how could I let this enter my mind. T'Pring I will no longer have you waiting for when I can truly call you my wife._

**A/N: Okay so ya umm... Spock is a little out of character here. I tried to stay true to his nature but I did not really know how he would handle this love and heartbreak situation. I am not fully caught up with the star trek mythology so some things may not be true. This story might move to the 2009 star trek movie category because I actually meant it to be a prequel and continuation of the TOS episode Amok Time in the alternate timeline universe. However, ideas for this story have changed so it could possibly stay. I wanted to give T'Pring a story and make her more likeable. I actually like her and Spock together. Please don't hate me! :'( haha Jk but seriously don't. Thank you for reading and please review it is greatly appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_3_**

The dreams began that night. The horrible overwhelming emotional dreams began then. He had been gone so long… too long. Their bond had weakened as she spent hundreds of moonless nights alone to her thoughts and now to her dreams. Though faint, T'Pring could feel through the bond that he was alive. Knowing that single fact was always a relief. However, she also sensed a twinge of guilt through it. This left her mind slightly uneasy but she pushed these thoughts aside. The bond between Spock and T'Pring could almost be described as a fragment. It simply lingered there between them. T'Pring found this reassuring. It meant the bond was still there. It was not gone. It meant that they were still something. If this fact was so reassuring then why had she awoken in the middle of the night with a moist face? She was bewildered as she swept her fingertips across her eyes and cheeks. _Tears._ Maybe she was reassured, but her subconscious was not. Her face was neutral as she scanned herself in the dark. There was no recollection of her dream. The origin of her tears was a secret, even to her. She quickly put away thoughts about the matter and went back to sleep.

* * *

This time when the sun rose over the Vulcan landscape T'Pring remembered. The images in her mind were clear still. His face was like a gift for her eyes. She had reached for him but he slowly disappeared and got further away into a cloud of nothingness. Fading away…


End file.
